Raiden
"I...am lightning. The rain transformed..." Raiden is a main character from the Metal Gear Solid series. This version brought into the Multiverse is the one from Metal Gear Rising. He was picked up by his player on May 2nd, 2014. Background Since the beginning, he was bred to be a soldier. As a boy, Jack became part of a war. Trained to kill at a young age, he became the leader of his own group of fellow child soldiers, and had even been dubbed 'Jack the Ripper' by others due to his liking for bladed weapons. Eventually he was taken to become part of a renewed FOXHOUND unit, using state of the art VR training regimens. Jack was called in to rescue the President during an incident on an oil tanker known as Big Shell. It was here his infamous callsign 'Raiden' came into effect. During his mission, he came face-to-face with a number of startling things- Solid Snake, the Patriots, and the fact that the entire mission had been a simulation- an attempt to recreate the Legendary Soldier himself. As the pieces fell into place, Raiden found himself in a duel to the death with Solidus, the man responsible for putting Raiden through everything as a child, and now. Needless to say, he made sure Solidus was defeated. After that, not much is known to a point. Raiden seemingly dropped off the grid. He had actually been taken by the Patriots, and was used and experimented on in an attempt to recreate Grey Fox- the Cyborg Ninja. And it was more than successful. He rejoined the battlefield after being asked to obtain information on the whereabouts of Big Boss' body, which he found and delivered to Big Mama. Afterwards, he was tasked with rescuing a girl named Sunny, Olga's daughter. Unable to look after the child himself, she was given to Otacon to look after. As Snake began to search for Liquid, Raiden returned to help along the way, saving Snake's life several times. Raiden's respect and admiration showed as he nearly died to aid Snake. He spent a bit of time to relax with his wife and son, Rose and John. Raiden took up a job working for a PMC that dealt in special security. During a job protecting the Prime Minister of Africa, a rival PMC called 'Desparado' killed the Prime Minister. It came to be apparent that the Senator had hired them out, hoping to refuel the war economy. The Senator's plan was to break free of the restrictions set in place, and make America start anew- that every man would fight, kill, and die for their own beliefs. After the defeat of Senator Armstrong, Raiden departed from his PMC faction, deciding to operate solo. To fight his own war. Upon being ambushed in an alleyway by enemy PMC troops, Raiden was quick to easily dispatch them. Soon afterwards, another soldier managed to toss out a flashbang, blinding Raiden momentarily. When his vision returned to him, he was somewhere else entirely. Involvement Raiden's primary goal is finding his family, and all of his actions have thus revolved around finding them with the hopes of taking them somewhere safe, or at the very least, under his watchful eye. He has launched a small assault on some of Patriot Earth's scattered PMC forces for information, and also attempted to take over PE Asia in hopes of leading a PMC of own, though he failed. He was soon given an offer by Kiyruuin Satsuki to join her army, to which he quickly declined. After a short battle, he was bested by her abilities, and promptly forced to join. He had been promised information on his family's whereabouts for his services, though is unknowingly being fed false info to keep him away from a dark secret... Most recently, Raiden has joined in the fray again the New Valorian threats. He has assisted fending off a NV Janus, and is now fighting alongside Satsuki and others against a massive NV attack. Powers and Capabilities * Due to his harsh childhood, training from Solidus and the Army's virtual training, his mental state and capacity were well suited to combat operations behind enemy lines. He was calm under pressure, adaptive, and somewhat critical. This training and conditioning also put penalties on some of his social capabilities and mental stability. He was adept with a variety of weapons, from small arms to surface-to-air missiles. His training with Solidus suggested some emphasis in melee combat, and particularly in bladed weapons, as demonstrated by his defeat of Solidus in a sword fight during the Big Shell Incident. Raiden also showed great endurance and perseverance, as evidenced by his taking down multiple RAYs aboard Arsenal Gear, before becoming too exhausted to continue fighting. * After becoming a cyborg, Raiden possessed incredible superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. His strength enabled him to lift a tremendous amount of weight, evidently ranging to several thousand tons. Prime examples include swinging Gekko around in a circle by his legs, momentarily stopping Outer Haven, an Arsenal Gear class submarine with his body, lifting and throwing Metal Gear RAY and EXCELSUS with some effort. With EXCELSUS, Raiden was also capable of ripping off one of its blades and effectively uses it as a weapon of his own to not only overpower the much larger Metal Gear, but to also take it out of commission. His body had similar design to that of a Gekko, as his feet could be used as hands, allowing him to grip and grab hold of objects and edges in a similar manner to an ape or bat. He could stretch out his legs as if they were arms to in this fashion as well, all without any strain or discomfort of any kind. This allowed him to operate at high efficiency even when he lost both his arms at the shoulders. He also could grip, hold, and even throw objects with inhuman ease and precision in his mouth. This allowed him to weild his sword between his teeth, throw and jam his blade into a wall exactly infront of Snake to stop him, and fend off against several FROG soldiers without his arms. He also was skilled at being attuned with nature, also known as scouting, which he gave Solid Snake pointers in it when contacting him about in South America. * Raiden's superhuman speed enabled him to run extremely fast for great distances. It can run at speeds faster than sound, but in relation to the arm can quickly pass the sword faster than light and constantly strikes. Raiden was also capable of running fast enough to scale walls without falling. * Raiden's superhuman durability makes him virtually indestructible due to the parts of his body made entirely out of steel and artificial muscle fibers. Because of his durability, Raiden, at times, had to resort to self mutilation in order to get his missions done, such as stabbing himself with his own blade to subdue Vamp and slicing his own arm off to free himself from fallen debris so he could save Snake. In addition, his durability was such that he claimed that he was immune to the effects of microwave emitters. His original cyborg body's durability was relatively low as it was lacking armor and was obsolete with limited battlefield potential in 2018. With his custom cyborg body his durability increased tremendously as demonstrated in Denver, Colorado after raiding World Marshal HQ. While escaping with Doktor, he fell off the cargo helicopter and survived largely intact, while leaving a large crater. * Because of his status as a cyborg, his left arm also was directly connected to his cranial nerves. Because of this, removing it caused serious and unpleasant side effects of undergoing temporary memory loss as well as intense flashbacks to his time as a child soldier in Liberia, due to his hippocampus being stimulated, a side effect of the left arm's holographic storage data being connected to cranial nerves to record everything around him and his senses. * Due to his cyborg body's design, he could sometimes generate electricity on his body and focus them into punches, as evidenced by his fight against Armstrong. He demonstrated such an ability first when preventing a group of Haven Troopers from reaching an immobilized Snake. Raiden demonstrated lightning-like powers, conducting electricity all over his body with which he struck down several of the would-be attackers after he turned on the ceiling sprinklers and made it so he could create electric bolts in the air until the water stopped. * His eye after his upgrade in 2018 occassionally turned crimson when being deployed or when about to undergo a deadly maneuver, a side effect of his eye being modified with an optical implant. He did possess optical implants to a slightly lesser degree prior to the upgrade, which displayed things in a HUD.31 * It is unknown if Raiden was still able to swim after becoming an cyborg, as it was implied that he would have drowned if he attempted to do so due to his immense weight. More than that he can raise over 300 ton in extreme energy, and punching on steel. charge his foot in raise level it will be result to highest power by the electric nano device system to pain deactivation. Followers / Summons 'Zer0' * The strange ninja from the world of Pandora (most notable for speaking in haikus), it is largely unknown how the two came to meet. It is likely that they met while Raiden was searching for his family at one point. 'Sunny Emmerich' * Raiden's adopted little sister, and daughter of Olga. During his idea to assult PE Asia to gain a PMC of his own, he required a means of getting there. After coming across the ruined remains of Solis Space and Aeronautics, Raiden managed to find her and a few workers in an underground bunker. Thankfully she was unharmed and safe, and with her help she was able to get him transported to Asia. After the mission turned out to be mostly a failure, Raiden returned to Solis and took her along with him. Quotes *"You say you want to claim me like the sword in the stone, right? Well you better prove you can even handle wielding it; nobody is going to get that right without proving that they're worthy to wield me. And if you can't budge the sword set in stone, then you better forget all about being Queen, you got it!?" ''--Raiden, responding to Satsuki's claims of 'claiming him like the sword in the stone'.'' Trivia *Raiden is, somewhat, a fan of Solid Snake. He'll gush about the Legendary Soldier if given the chance. External links * Raiden's Stats Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters